


Gerard Loves Frank

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [21]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Dom!Frank Iero, Frank says daddy once but thats it, M/M, Masturbation, Sub!Gerard Way, first time masturbating, not actually daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Gerard Loves Frank

.Gerard smiled as he looked down on his phone, seeing the cute message Frank had just sent him and giggling a bit to himself. Frank always made Gerard so blushy and shy whenever they were in person and now he even managed to do it through texting as well.  
  
"Who's that honey?" Gerard's mother asked, cleaning their dishes from the dinner they had a few minutes ago.  
  
"Oh that's just uh-"  
  
"Better not be that boy Frank." Gerard's dad boomed from the living room.  
  
You see, Gerard had started dating Frank towards the beginning of the school year, the punk bad boy having swept him off his feet the moment they met.  
  
"No dad." Gerard groaned, rolling his eyes as his phone pinged again, another text from Frank but he didn't read it just yet, he ran down to his bedroom first, not wanting to be questioned anymore by his overprotective parents that think he broke up with Frank when he actually didn't.  
  
The day Gerard's parents told Gerard to stay away from Frank, Frank snuck in through Mikey's window and Mikey led him down to Gerard's bedroom where they cuddled and kissed for hours on end, not eve caring that Gerard was supposed to be breaking up with Frank.  
  
When Gerard told Frank about what his parents said, Frank asked Gerard if thats what he wanted and after Gerard said no Frank told him he wasn't going anywhere, and he really didn't.  
  
Frank stayed with Gerard because they really do have lots of feelings for each other and to Frank, as long as Gerard was happy, he was happy and he'd be more than glad to keep being Gerard's boyfriend secretly so that Gerard doesn't have to worry about his boyfriend getting in trouble if his parents ever found out.  
  
Gerard opened the text tab with Frank and giggled at the message Frank had sent.  
  
 _I love you baby boy xx my little cutie  
  
_ _oh stop it frankie, love you xx  
  
_ Gerard placed his phone down on his drawer next to his bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel so he could take a shower because it has been a while since he had done that, using copious amounts of body spray usually worked, but his own musk was coming out now and he had to shower.  
  
Gerard quickly stripped himself of his clothes as soon as he stepped in the bathroom, turning on the shower and turning to the toilet to take a pre shower piss that he always did for some reason.  
  
He stepped in the shower and felt the warm water hit his back, his hands going up to brush the hair out of his face and more directly under the stream.   
  
"Mmm." Gerard groaned in satisfaction, enjoying the feeling of the warm water beginning to rush down his body.  
  
Gerard started cleaning his hair, thinking about the one time he and Frank took a shower together, Frank being so gentle with his hands when he worked the shampoo through Gerard's hair, the way his soft fingertips grazed Gerard's chest, tummy, and back when he ran the body wash down Gerard.  
  
Gerard remembered when Frank started cleaning Gerard's thighs and _oh fuck_ when Frank's hand accidentally brushed against Gerard's dick.  
  
Frank never forced Gerard into sex or anything really, them having only gone as far as kissing before, but Gerard hadn't ever really touched himself before, but right now he was starting to think about doing it because he was starting to think about the time when Frank called Gerard in the middle of him jerking off because he was so close and just wanted to hear Gerard's voice.  
  
Gerard let his hands run under the shower head, cleaning the soap off of them before he looked down at his semi-hard erection, thinking about all of the things Frank could do with him right now.  
  
Gerard was remembering the feeling of Frank's hands touching him as he groaned to himself, bringing his hand down to wrap around his cock, the simple touch sending a jolt of pleasure through his tummy.  
  
He went off of something he read in a fanfiction, sliding his hand up and down his cock and moaning at the pleasure he felt, his voice whining a bit towards the end as he started to think about Frank doing this, about Frank's fingers going inside his bum.  
  
"Oh fuck." Gerard squeaked, the motions with his hands going faster as he thought about Frank being here with him, he didn't know when he was supposed to stop, he wish he could feel like this without so much work because right now it was fucking exhilarating, every stroke of his cock made his stomach tingle and his insides churn and he felt a burn forming in the pit of his stomach that actually hurt a bit so he had decided going faster so he could end this would be better.  
  
"Gerard? You okay?" Gerard heard Mikey call out, him immediately stopping his motions and staring in the direction of the door.  
  
He was being way too fucking loud.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Gerard heard the door open and Mikey get close to the shower.  
  
"Frank's here." He whispered, Gerard whimpering a bit.  
  
"Can you like bring him here?"  
  
"In the bathroom?"  
  
"Why not?" Gerard giggled a bit.  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
Once Gerard heard the door close he went back at it, wanting to get this over and done with before Frank came in.  
  
He was jerking his cock quickly, he was so close, at least he figured he was close, but he didn't know.  
  
"Frank, oh god Frank.." Gerard moaned, his blood pumping so rapidly he could barley hear anything, especially the bathroom door opening and someone stepping inside.  
  
"Fuck me.." Gerard groaned, pumping himself quicker and quicker, Frank standing outside the curtain listening to this all as he slowly palmed his erection.  
  
"I will baby." Frank smirked, hearing a squeak come from Gerard in the shower.  
  
Frank pulled the curtain back to look at Gerard. "Want me to do that for you baby?" Frank smiled, eyeing Gerard's hand that was furiously working its way up and down his shaft.  
  
"Too late.." Gerard groaned before he finally came, the feeling of his first orgasm shooting through his body as he moaned and threw his head back, hitting the shower wall but his reeling orgasm was enough to ignore the pain.  
  
"Well, you got me all worked up now." Frank smiled, taking his pants off and stroking his cock in front of Gerard who was panting heavily against the shower wall.  
  
"God you look so fucking beautiful babydoll." Frank moaned, his hand stroking himself quickly as Gerard watched, his eyes glued to where Frank's hand was.  
  
"So fucking hot, so fucking good, oh fuck Daddy's gonna come.."  
  
"Daddy?" Gerard asked innocently.  
  
"Fuck!" Frank groaned, shoving his hand in his mouth to silence his scream because Gerard's parents were in their bedroom upstairs.  
  
"Daddy?" Gerard repeated, Frank making eye contact with him.  
  
"Y-yeah sorry, I get into it." He giggled, stripping his shirt and stepping into the shower with Gerard to clean themselves up.


End file.
